Magic Springs
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: So, I live with pokemon characters. I took some of them on a trip to Magic Springs, which is an awesome amusement park. We're staying at the hotel for three days. As much as Violet begs me not to, you know I'll end up doing some matchmaking. Pallet/Coma/Cafemocha!
1. Chapter 1

One Wish

**I swear this was based on a dream... But that isn't really a good excuse so I should shut up, huh?**

**Do not own Pokemon, sadly.**

I sighed as I slowly opened my eyes for the first time that day, still feeling extremely groggy. I yawned, and as always, the first thing I did was grab my Android from my bedside table, and look at my email.

Falley had replied to my PM, and one person had favorited a couple of my stories. I got off my email and went into my tumblr app next.

Hmm... Not much here either. I had posted a notification, I guess, last night, telling people that I was going to Magic Springs today. Some of my friends had replied, saying that I should post some pictures, but not much else was on there.

Oh well. I sighed and moved my legs, shifting so I sat up in bed. I stretched my arms above my head, yawning once more.

Oh... And there's one thing you should know about me.

I live with Pokemon characters.

I know, it's hard to believe. But it's true. It happened about a week ago. Apparently shooting stars really DO grant wishes, because the very next morning after making a wish, my mom and I found a bunch of Pokemon characters in our yard.

My friend, Violet, took some of them, since number one best friends share EVERYTHING, and number two, my mom and I couldn't fit them all in our own house.

That's not saying that EVERY single one of them is here. Apparently that star knew I didn't know all the characters (my interest in the anime kinda fades in and out) because it only gave me the ones that I do know.

Regardless, now you know. My mom and I, along with Violet, are taking some of the characters with us to Magic Springs. Not all, just some.

We're taking James, Jessie and Meowth, because we certainly don't trust them not to blow something up while we're away. We're taking Ash, because he kept BEGGING to go. We're also taking Paul, Gary and Cilan. We wanted to take Dawn, Misty and Iris, simply for entertainment- I'll explain later- but there wasn't enough room in the car. We're also leaving Brock, Barry and all the pokemon behind, though some of the water-types were also begging to go so they could enjoy the Water Park area.

Anyway, I got dressed. It was June, and also hot, so I put on a white tank top and a pair of black shorts with a white stripe on each side.

As soon as I slipped on my black flip flops with little sparkles on the straps, I left my room. As soon as I went to the bathroom, which is right next to my bedroom, I went out to the living room to greet everyone.

"Hey Tiffany! Are you ready to go?" Ash said as soon as he saw me. However, what drew my attention was the fact that Misty, Dawn and Iris were fighting. _Again._

See, this is what I was talking about earlier. It's entertaining to watch them fight, even though every time it's about the same thing:

"Ash belongs with Gary!" Misty shouted, grabbing Dawn's shoulders. Dawn shoved her hands off and glared at the two.

"He blongs with _Paul_" She hissed. Iris shook her head in a pitying way.

"No way. Ash belongs with Cilan" she stated in a matter-of-fact way.

...Yeah. I should probably take most of the blame for that, since I'm the one who introduced them to the world of fanfiction. Ash, Gary, Paul and Cilan thought so too, judging by the way they glared at me.

_At least they aren't going to be on the trip, _I thought. I knew that the four boys wouldn't stay angry while they were on those awesome rides.

At least, Violet says they're awesome.

However, my task right now was getting these girls to stop their bickering.

"Girls, please. Remember your common pairing: Rocketshipping!"

I used to ship that myself. I still do, I just prefer James/Meowth now.

"Actually, Dawn says she now prefers James and Meowth" Misty said bitterly. I raised my eyebrow and glanced at Dawn, who was now blushing.

"Well, good. I prefer that one anyway" I shrugged.

_That Rocketshipping thing never worked anyway_, I thought as they started to argue again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Helloooo! I need some help!**

**Should I pair Ash with Cilan, Gary, Paul OR just keep the story a funny thing where everyone's denying everything?**

**I'm obsessed with Cafemocha ATM, but it may not stay like that forever so I need to decide now.**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

So, me, my mom, Violet, and our guests had all crammed into the SUV my mom rented. Well, not really 'crammed', but it wasn't exactly comfortable. Ash was on my left, and I was next to the right window in the second row. He looked over at my notebook I had been writing in, and scowled.

"Do you _have_ to work on those here?" he asked bitterly.

'Those' being my child OCs. Currently I was working on Rose, Ash and Cilan's oldest daughter.

"Yes. Because I enjoy annoying you" I replied with a Gary-like smirk. I heard Gary and Paul snicker in the seat behind us. Ash rolled his eyes.

"By the way, Tiffany, you were using some foul language last night, playing on your 3DS. What had you so riled up?" Cilan asked from next to Ash. I could tell he was only trying to keep the other three from breaking out into a pokemon battle in the middle of the car, yet I still answered.

"My game was being unfair" I replied simply. Cilan cocked his head, silently asking me to elaborate. I sighed.

"Let me put it this way; If the player's pokemon has a limit on its moves, then the NPC's pokemon should have that same limit. I kept having to revive them, over and over. I swear the game producers gave the NPC pokemon more moves or something, because it was totally stupid. I'm lucky that I didn't have to restart"

The response was exactly what I expected: A bunch of blank stares.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gary snorted. I shook my head.

"Game pokemon battles are different from real life battles. Let's leave it at that" They said no more on the matter, and Ash snatched my Android from my bag.

"Hey, Tiffany. Can I put on 'Sparks Fly'?" he asked. It took all I had to keep from laughing. Not because I found it odd that Ash wanted to listen to a Taylor Swift song, but because I had dubbed said song my 'Cafemocha theme song'

Come on, 'Get me with those green eyes baby'? That is totally describing Cilan!

Or not. I know, I'm kinda weird.

"Sure, why not" I responded to Ash's question. He beamed and put it on, then plugged it up to a portable speaker I'd brought with me.

"Too loud!" I shouted over the music, reaching over to turn down the volume. Geez, does this kid even HAVE eardrums?! Or a brain?! Especially since he knew I was working on child profiles!

...Actually, he probably WANTED me to not concentrate. Oh well.

Speaking of which... Should Rose be a trainer or a connoiseur? Or maybe... Maybe something else? Hmm. I suppose I could give her a twin, make one a trainer and the other a connoiseur...

I was so deep in thought that I barely noticed we'd stopped for food, until Ash snatched my book from my hands, giving me a death glare.

"We're at a food stop, Tiffany. Time to put away the children" he hissed. I blinked. He must have been REALLY hungry to be looking at me like that. I nervously, and quickly, got out of the car, to see that we were at a nice little diner. One of my favorites actually, but we never found one within a five mile radius of our home so we never ate at one._  
_

"Race ya Ash!" I cried over my shoulder as I had already started to run. I heard him shouting after me, 'No fair!' and 'Hey! Cheater!' but I ignored it, laughing. He managed to catch up, but I was still first to the door, the others walking calmly behind us.

"These people's mashed potatoes are amazing" I said as we all walked in. Of course, as it always was when we were out in public with the pokemon characters, everyone stared at us. But we'd grown used to it, and we simply asked for three tables. Me, Violet and my mom were eating at one, Jessie, Meowth and James were eating at another, and Ash, Gary, Paul and Cilan were eating at the last one. Before Cilan sat down, I grabbed his arm.

"Remember: Your name is Bob" I said with a completely serious face. I heard Violet cracking up next to me, and that was all it took before I burst out laughing myself at the confused look Cilan wore.

"My fault... I told her to say that the first chance she got" Violet giggled. Cilan shook his head and took his seat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**...I feel so bad saying this, because no one SAID they wanted it, but I'm just not in the mood for anything other than Cafemocha! D: I understand if you decide to unfollow this fic, however please do not say anything rude or hurtful in the comments!**

**There are some things I'd like to mention though:**

**-From now on, please add a bit to your review, saying something that you'd say if this weren't a fanfiction, if this were a true story. Not a requirement, but I'd appreciate it because Tiffany, the girl whose POV this is in, will be posting these events online. I'd like to make the reviews accurate as possible.**

**-Any OCs that I mention are actual OCs I've considered using. However, since I almost never use my child OCs, I'm fully willing to allow anyone else to use them as well. ^_^ So long as you credit me!**

**That's all! ;) Enjoy, and remember I don't own Pokemon. (I also don't own any titles of fanfictions I mention, but the owners of those will be mentioned at the end of the chapter)**

After we ate and paid, we started back towards the car.

"Violet, can you sit next to me? I want to read some fanfics, but the last thing I need is for any of these crybabies to look over my shoulder and start throwing a tantrum" I said to Violet. She laughed and agreed to sit with me in the third row, so no one would be sitting behind us either.

So once we buckled up, Meowth had gotten on the other side of Violet, and everyone else was in, my mom started us towards the hotel.

"No more stops, because we're almost there" she informed us. Thankfully all of us had already used the restroom, so we all gave her the thumbs up. I then logged on to my android and clicked on a Cafemocha story.

It was my favorite one, 'Tormented'. The first time I told Violet the name, she said it sounded more like that other pairing... What's it called... Oh! Malevolentshipping!

...To be honest, I agree. But that's an issue for another time, I guess. The story itself is really good, but not too long. Which is good. I absolutely HATE long stories. The last time I ever read a long story was back when I was just starting out on this site. I can't remember the pairing, but I remember that it was 30 chapters and I started reading it at noon, but when I finished, it was already seven at night!

And that is why I hate long stories. Anything 10 chapters or below is fine, 15 if the word count is low. I know it's picky of me, but I always hated the fact that I spent most of my day reading that story. It was good, of course, really dramatic and stuff... Just too long. I honestly felt like they could have taken SOME chapters out.

But, back to the main point. I was sitting there, innocently reading the last part of Tormented, when suddenly Cilan spoke up.

"What are you reading? You've been so quiet"

I hate it when people act like being quiet is a crime...

"No duh. I was reading a story called Tormented" I responded with little emotion in my voice. Probably because my eyes were still on the screen, and I was barely paying attention.

"What's that about?" Jessie asked. I decided to toy with them.

"It's from the Point of View of Pikachu, after Team Rocket captures him. You guys spend your days being just plain awful, but the ending is great so I love it"

A silence fell over the entire car, and I burst out laughing.

"Ha! You didn't really think that I was being honest, did you?! Like ANYONE in their right MIND would right that!"

The sigh of relief from Ash and his friends was very audible, while Jessie and James turned around to glare at me. I smiled innocently before going back to reading.

"Seriously now. What's it about? And please, don't say that I go completely insane and kill all my friends" Ash said. It took me a moment to realize that he was being 100 percent serious, despite the joking tone he had. I snorted.

"No. It's a romance, not a horror"

"What kinda name is Tormented for a romance?" Meowth asked in confusion. I shrugged.

"It's because whenever you have feelings that have gone unsaid, feelings that you're terrfied will never be returned... It's awful. Like it's eating you from the inside, I guess. In other words, it torments you" I explained. Everyone who was in the row ahead of me, plus Violet and Meowth, turned and stared at me like I'd just said that I wanted to eat their most treasured pokemon.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. They all shook their heads slowly and turned back to the front.

"We're here!" My mom declared, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

**Tormented belongs to fanfic author, catwiththetattoo.**


End file.
